Love Lines, Life Lines
by Jammy Jam Jam Jams
Summary: A 3 part B/S shipper story.
1. The times we had, my friend

The times we had, my friend, Part 1 of 3  
  
"Like the naked leads the blind  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind  
Sucker love, I always find  
Someone to bruise and leave behind  
All alone in space of time  
There's nothing here, but what here's mine  
Something borrowed, something blue  
Every me and every you"  
--Placebo  
  
Spike rose onto the top of the cliff. It was the same cliff where Angel had wanted to kill himself, but Buffy saved him. Now, was Buffy going to save Spike?  
Spike's eyes fixed on one place in Sunnydale and that was Buffy's house. He could just see it perched up and raised high. It was the only thing that Spike stared at. Nothing else bothered him. Not even the fact that the sun was about to rise in an hour or so. Spike knew this. He knew that he was going to start burning any time now, but that was his plan... to die. If he couldn't have Buffy then there's nothing left he could possibly live for. The pain and hurt that she caused his heart would all vanish if he was dead and so this was the path that Spike was going to take.   
  
  
May 01, 1997  
  
Buffy had never saw that man before. He was hovering about quietly in a dark corner.  
"Come out!" Buffy demanded, "What are you doing back there?" She got no reply.  
Buffy could see that it was a man with dark hair and she soon figured out that he was a vampire by the clothes he had on.  
"My name's Angel" the man whispered, "I- I think you're beautiful" he continued and Buffy blushed.  
In the same dark corner, there was another man who was also a vampire. His eyes were on fire and he was getting extremely jealous of Angel and Buffy, but he did nothing. He just stood back in the corner and Buffy never saw him.  
  
  
July 17th, 1998  
  
"She's still with that two-faced coward, Angel?" A rusty voice yelled, "WHY? WHY!!" and he threw a wine bottle through a glass window.   
His hands were clenched tight, his expression changed. He was feeling evil everyday that Angel was with Buffy. Buffy was meant for him not Angel. Angel had said that he could win Buffy any day and Spike knew this was true.   
  
  
May 20, 2001  
  
And now here Spike was. He was jealous of Angel and that's why he hated him so much. Angel always got everything he ever wanted. The love, the power, the girl. All Spike wanted was the girl. No way was he going to get her now, so that was why he was standing on top of the cliff waiting for the sun to come out.  
  
  
December 2000  
  
"Spike. God you're gorgeous! I think I'm falling in love with you! Come see me! BUFFY!" Spike listened to his message on his answering machine. He never thought that he would ever hear that from Buffy. He had only got the answering machine so that she could contact him when she needed help, but this was unexpected.  
So, like the message told him to, Spike went round to Buffy's and confronted her.  
  
"You did so!" Spike argued back when Buffy denied that she left that message.  
"No I didn't! Stop being immature, Spike! I'd rather milk cows than say that I'm falling in love with you!" Buffy snapped, "And if I did do, I probably was drunk!" Buffy cried harshly.  
And that's what made Spike click. On the message that Buffy left, she did sound a bit 'out of it'.   
"I'm sorry" Spike mumbled and left her house, "And Happy Christmas".  
  
  
May 20, 2001  
  
A tear rolled down Spike's face. How could he have been so stupid at the time? It was obvious that Buffy didn't mean what she had said on the message. She would never say anything like that to Spike and now he couldn't be Spike anymore. He'd be gone, dust ... dead in about an hour.  
He was wishing deeply that Buffy would come running up to him any second now and save him.  
"Fat chance" Spike whispered to himself.  
It was all too fairytale for him and so he stood there waiting for the sun and (deep inside) waiting for Buffy.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
  



	2. Death will part us

Death will part us, Part 2 of 3  
  
"My tea's gone cold  
I'm wondering why I  
Got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
And I can't see at all  
And even if I could  
It'll all be grey  
But your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad  
It's not so bad"   
-- Dido  
  
  
May 20th, 2001  
  
"25 minutes to go" Spike sighed as he looked at his watch and he looked around, in desperation, for Buffy. Spike knew, deep down, that she wasn't going to come, but he had hope. He had big hopes.   
"Please... Please..." Spike continued to whisper. He wanted Buffy to save his life SO much. He really did. She had saved Angel's, so why not his? In fact, Spike was risking his life to prove to Angel that Buffy would save him too. It was a mistake and was Buffy really that worth it? After everything that Spike has had from her? All the pain, aches, and cries? Yes. Yes she was worth it all.   
  
"15 minutes to go" Spike checked his watch again and he looked out at oblivion. He was giving up all his hope for Buffy now. "Where the hell is she?" he sighed, "Where the hell is she?"  
The minutes were going extremely fast now and Spike was wondering whether he should jeopardize his life. He was getting absolutely fed up of waiting. He had been waiting all his life for her and when he got close to her, Buffy would always find a way to put a stop to it all.  
  
  
  
February 2001   
  
"Spike! Spike! We HAVE to find Dawn!" screamed Buffy. She was in so much pain that she had lost her sister. This was the Key who had vanished and she could be dead any minute.  
"Please stop crying, Buffy. Please" Spike whispered and embraced Buffy. Buffy felt warmth in Spike's arms and she closed her eyes and she let her tears drown out onto Spike's shoulder.  
"Buffy, your sister is strong. YOU'RE strong. We'll find her. I promise you and if we don't then- then you can punch my nose in again, because you like doing that so much".  
Buffy giggled at what Spike had just said and she felt so much stronger. She couldn't believe that it was Spike who had made her feel this way.  
"Thank you" Buffy whispered and she gave him a small kiss on his cheek, but Spike moved in and he kissed her passionately on the mouth. After a minute or so, Buffy stood back alarmed.  
"Spike! How could you do that? My sister's in danger, you give some sweet words, and then you hit on me? I knew that 'you being good' was too good to be true! That's gross! Get away from me!" and with that Buffy ran off.   
Spike could hear her crying as she ran away from him, but he did nothing. Spike knew something and Spike knew that Buffy did too, but Buffy would deny it if anyone asked her and that question was "Did you enjoy it?"  
Buffy knew the truth, which was yes, because if she didn't enjoy the kiss then why would she have kissed Spike back?   
  
  
May 20, 2001  
  
And that's why Buffy has been subsequently ruthless to him lately. After that night, Buffy did nothing, but to be cruel to Spike. She was hiding her shame. Her shame was that she kissed Spike back. Shame. Shame!   
Spike thought about it in his head. Was she STILL worth it? ... Yes.  
  
5 minutes to go, Spike thought. He could smell the sun already. It was the smell of bereavement. The smell of DEATH.  
Suddenly, Spike heard someone.  
Yes! It's Buffy, Spike believed and smiled with hilarity, but his happiness sank when he saw that it was Willow.  
"Spike? Spike? Xander said that you had come up here. Now, I thought he was talking crazy talk, but I've come here to help you. What are you doing?" Willow questioned curiously.  
"I don't want YOU helping me! Bloody hell! I have a good plan and the right girl doesn't even show up to help me. I don't want anyone helping me, but- but Buffy" Spike's voice went dry as he said 'Buffy'.  
2 minutes to go. Spike kept checking his watch. Time was running out.  
"Come down from there! Come here and get into the shade. The sun will be up in..."  
"2 minutes, I know" Spike finished off Willow's sentence and he stood proud on top of the cliff.  
"Spike..."  
Spike was looking out at nothingness, again. He wasn't paying attention.  
"Spike, Buffy's not going to come. No matter how hard you hope and no matter how hard you wish. She's not coming" Willow told him softly.  
This broke Spike's heart. He didn't want to hear that, but now he had and his eyes were watering.  
"Why?" he asked silently.  
"She doesn't even know you're up here, Spike" Willow replied and she couldn't tolerate to see Spike so upset. It hurt her too that she had to be the one to tell him this.  
Spike gulped. "Oh, she doesn't know, does she? Well, that's bloody good, isn't it? What the hell am I doing up here then?"  
There was a minute to go and Spike still didn't move. Willow was anxious to get her friend (yes, friend) off the cliff.   
"Please... Spike! Look, the sun's coming" and she tried to moved him, but he still stood tough on his spot.  
"Please tell Buffy- Tell Buffy that I love her, will you? I don't hate her, Willow. I don't get this. I'm suppose to hate her now, right? But I can't. I don't get this love game and that's why I'm not going to be in it anymore. You know what, Willow? Well, I'm powerful and I'm strong, but love really defeats me. It REALLY does" Spike stared, once more, at Buffy's house and as he focused his eyes hard on the rising sun, he saw an image of Buffy gleaming out at him. It looked consequently magnificent and glorious. That certainly was a perfect likeness of Buffy.  
"Oh god! What am I doing?" Spike cried as he realised that if he did die then he would never see his love again. He tried to head for cover, but it was too late... There was a howl and then it was all over...  
  
Willow saw it all. The screams, the cries, the burns, the pile of ashes that laid on the ground and the thing that shocked Willow the most was that the pile of Spike's remains spelt out something. It spelt out something obvious.  
  
Buffy.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  



	3. My Romeo, His Juliet

My Romeo, his Juliet, Part 3 of 3  
  
"I never knew  
I never will  
He's gone now  
And my heart is still  
The only way  
Is the lonely way  
Goodbye now  
Good-bye"  
  
Shocked. Stunned. Surprised. Willow felt all these emotions flood into her all at once.  
Spike was dead. That was a fact now. He was gone and somehow Willow didn't have the heart to tell Buffy.   
She knew how much Buffy really liked him...  
  
  
December 2000  
  
"What am I suppose to do? Why do I have to keep lying to him?" Buffy sighed heavily to Willow.  
"I think you're confused, Buffy," Willow told her and she went back to revising for her Biology exam.  
"Could you be more vague?" Buffy joked, but then she started to feel distressed again, "Willow, I just told him that I would rather milk cows than to tell him that I love him and..." Buffy paused. She was unsure whether she should continue to tell Willow.  
"Stop hesitating. I've had enough of that off Xander. Continue" Willow ordered, "I'm still listening".  
"Well, I was going to say that I would rather tell him I love him. God, I AM confused, Willow! Oh god!" Buffy panicked, "But- but, I think I'm in love with him. I wouldn't be able to live without seeing him, hearing him, touching him..." Buffy whispered, "I wouldn't be living at all"...  
  
  
So how was Willow meant to tell her best friend that the man that she loves dearly had just died? How the hell was any best friend meant to say that? Willow felt absolute torture thrown onto her. It was killing her and hurting her. She wanted it to stop, but she knew that she had to tell Buffy someday and today was the day...  
  
"Buffy" Willow whispered down the phone, "Buffy, I- I have something to tell you".  
Buffy knew that it wasn't good news. She could tell in the way that Willow spoke. She didn't need to see any expressions at all to know that she wasn't going to like what Willow had to say.  
There was a long silence. Willow couldn't speak. She couldn't open her mouth, but she finally did.  
"Spike's dead".  
Buffy froze. Was that really what she had just heard?  
"What?" Buffy asked. She was determined for Willow to say that she didn't mean that.  
Willow didn't like that question at all. She didn't want to repeat the words again, but she did and when she did, Willow heard Buffy crying. Buffy was crying so silently, but Willow could still hear her. She wanted to comfort her, but how was she meant to? Her best friend had just found out that she had lost her true love. How could she imagine what Buffy was feeling right now? This girl had lost her mum and her 2 loves left town.... and now this....  
"He told me to tell you that he loves you" Willow remembered and she remembered Spike's expression as well when he said it. She wished that Buffy saw it too. It was such a heart-rending look. Willow knew that he meant it.  
"I love him too!" Buffy managed to choke out and Willow listened to Buffy's heart breaking. She listened for what seemed like infinity...  
  
The days seemed to drag on. Buffy was still crying. She was lament for Spike. She was mourning for love. She did everything to get him back. She went to visit the spot where he died and hoped for a return of him- like Angel returned, but nothing happened at all. Finally, Buffy knew that the only way that she could ever be with him again was to die...  
  
Buffy walked silently to the graveyard. She was hoping for her death to happen tonight. She wasn't scared and she was ready. This was the first time that Buffy felt absolutely sure and positive on something that she wanted to do.   
Without a sound, Buffy ambled around the graveyard. She looked at certain graves and then she decided that it was time for her to go. A vampire had jumped out at her and she knew that her chance for death was here and she was going to take it, but something stopped her. Buffy didn't know whether she was imagining it or whether what she was seeing and hearing was really there.  
"Don't," he whispered, "Don't do it. You know you'll regret it. I did".  
Buffy knew that she was hearing Spike's voice.  
"I regret dying, because I can't ever have a proper chance with you no more. You'll be sorry if you die tonight too, because you know, in your heart, that it's not worth it. I'm not".  
Buffy shook her head as a no.  
"In my heart, I know that you are worth it"  
"You'll never get to be with me anyway. I'm in hell, Buffy. You'll go to heaven. I fought hard and tried to be good, but, somehow, I still got placed in hell" Spike started to walk towards her, "And if you're going to let this vampire kill you then do. You'll regret it, but if you don't want to die then kill him. Would you rather die for nothing or would you rather be alive and live a good life?" and then Spike vanished leaving Buffy to make her own decision.  
Buffy didn't even have to think twice. She let the vampire take her and bite her.  
  
"I would rather die if I can't be with you, Spike. I'd have no good life at all if I lived" Buffy whispered as she drifted off into a deep sleep. It was a sleep that was going to last for eternity.  
It was like Romeo and Juliet. Spike and Buffy were two different people. One was a vampire. The other was a vampire slayer. It was an ironic love, but any love is still love. Their love is now lasting love...  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
